


A Mutually Beneficial Gift

by azurehook



Category: Malus Corvus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurehook/pseuds/azurehook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long for the lovers, and Kaiken is only too eager to treat themselves both to something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutually Beneficial Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suddenlyapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyapples/gifts), [GentlemanCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanCrow/gifts).



> Thank you to Apples and Crow for letting me play with their lovely OCs, Keiran and Kaiken! It was so much fun, and it was great to get back into writing again (especially with something so explicit, hehehe). Thank you also for the encouragement and lovely feedback ;;;;;;

Kaiken eyed the package a little warily. He wasn’t necessarily against this whole idea, but he wasn’t quite sure how much he would actually enjoy the situation. Slowly, he walked towards the package. The box itself was surprisingly discrete and standard. It had a plain, white smooth plastic casing with a sleek keypad at the top.  
  
A few button presses later and the box opened to reveal black silk, lace, and ribbon trim.  
  
He grimaced.  
  
_At least it’s not pink,_ he grudgingly admitted to himself.  
  
For once, Kaiken was alone in the ship while his lover, Keiran, was dealing with some trade negotiation. The parties involved were rather secretive about the whole affair and outsiders were most decidedly not welcome. Kaiken was only too happy to stay behind to avoid dealing with other people.  
  
Keiran had been despondent as of late and due to rather unusual circumstances, they hadn’t had sex in quite a while. Kaiken imagined it was probably the longest they had gone without, though for once, it wasn’t his fault. Family issues had come up, then Keiran had gotten a very bad virus, then they had had to babysit a whole flock of Ball’s family and well. The amount of yellow feathers and cheeping everywhere had made them both go a bit batty (and in no mood for anything intimate).  
  
It was strange. Even Kaiken could notice that Keiran was looking a bit haggard. His ears, so often perky and alert, were now droopy with only small twitch responses. His tail, once fluffy and full, was looking scanty and limp. Even his fur, usually a shiny luster and soft to the touch, had become a bit more tangled and dirty, like an old doormat.  
  
But the most telling was the scent — the usual pleasant, vanilla flavor was now a darker, richer note. It smelled more of sweet cinnamon and a bit of chili, and Kaiken would find himself trembling, shaking so hard that he’d have to rush to the shower. There had been some quick hand jobs and frottage, but it wasn’t enough for either of them.  
  
So here Kaiken was, deciding that perhaps a little treat would be good for the both of them. He had been toying with the idea for a while ever since Keiran had idly wondered if there were such thing as fancy undergarments for men. Though Kaiken had brushed off the topic at the time, it had made him curious. A few clicks later on his computer were all it took.  
  
He glanced at the clock. Keiran would be back in about one hour. That wasn’t a lot of time considering he wasn’t sure if he could put everything on properly. Thankfully, he had also looked up instructions and felt prepared (if one were to prepare for this sort of thing).  
  
The first item was the black underwear. It was high cut, black silk satin with a bit of a lace ruffle around the edges. While rather demure in the front, there was a slit in the back. It felt odd to wear something so constrictive again (the last time he had worn anything close to this was when he was a teen with white briefs), but the material was luxuriously soft and hugged him very intimately. He licked his lips. Hmmm. He could get used to this sensation.  
  
Next was the garter belt, which was a bit more confusing and annoying to line up. He saw himself in the mirror and couldn’t help reddening around the ears — this was definitely a new look for Kaiken. But he was determined. He had made the decision; he wasn’t going to go back now.  
  
The stockings came next. They felt sinfully smooth. They were also black, but more translucent in nature with a darker toe area. Kaiken carefully rolled it upward, feeling the material encase his calves and his thighs. It felt strange. Slightly constricting. He did his other leg. They both actually seemed to hold up fine just on their own, but he carefully attached them to the garter belt.  
  
The very last item were heels. He knew his limits, knew this was pushing it, so he had opted for lower heels. They still were very skinny and he wasn’t sure how well he could walk in them. Thankfully, they fit perfectly so he wasn’t wobbling too much or getting his toes pinched.  
  
Kaiken made sure everything was in order.  
  
Then, he took a hard look in the mirror.  
  
His legs looked longer, incredibly smooth and teasing wrapped in silk and lace. The heels definitely added to the look and he stared. He didn’t quite recognize his body. It felt strange to realize he could look like this, and Kaiken started to touch himself, graze along the upper thigh, let his fingers play at the garters, tease the stocking edge and brushing the smooth satin near his crotch. He closed his eyes. He started wondering what Keiran would think, how he’d react, and he unconsciously started to stroke himself as the other hand went to tug at a nipple.  
  
No. Stop.  
  
He was going to wait. He was stronger than his base needs; wasn't he telling Keiran that all the time? How willpower could trump any animal instincts if one tried hard enough? He dropped his hands to his side, clenched them into tight fists, focused on controlling his breathing.  
  
Okay. He could do this. He was in control of his body.  
  
He glanced at the clock and felt slight despair. 45 minutes. How long could he stand in this outfit without making a mess of himself? Even just the thought of Keiran teasing him was making him tremble slightly.  
  
Maybe if he focused on another task. Walking in these heels? He slowly minced his way over to the table – difficult, yes, but not impossible. He probably looked rather ridiculous. A quick swipe and read on his phone and Kaiken found himself practicing to walk, to balance more properly, to glide instead of clomp across the floor. He managed a half decent saunter toward the mirror and nodded. Much more acceptable.  
  
He wondered how far he could walk and found himself wandering around the ship, absentmindedly putting things away and cleaning things as his heels clicked along the hard floor. It felt rather domestic. Kaiken had a sudden image of himself in a vintage outfit, complete with apron and dress and dryly chuckled. Definitely not something he would actually do. He knew how much Keiran loved the whole idea of being a couple, of making a family and nesting and well. Kaiken never put much stock in things like that. There were so few things in the world that were constant, and blood ties could always be broken and betrayed. A secured safe full of money – now that was something that could never betray you.  
  
He was rounding the bend when some of the crew saw him. The conversation immediately stopped as they openly stared. Kaiken glowered at them.  
  
“Say a word and I _will_ cut up all of your private parts,” he growled. Immediately, they all turned away and tried to go back to talking normally. Kaiken tsked. They should know better by now.  
  
A beeping startled him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the monitor nearby. Shit! Keiran. And here he was, wandering randomly near the crew quarters. Ok. He could just manage to sneak through the back hallway and make it to their bedroom in time, he hoped. The heels were starting to get painful and he had to be careful not to trip.  
  
Finally, finally he made it to the door and was just about to push it when it enveloped him – heady, heavy, a dark and sweet scent, wrapping him and making him cling tight to the handle to stop from collapsing right there. He could feel himself reacting. Standing was taking all of his effort and he tried to focus.  
  
“Kaiken? Where are you, I'm back now! Gosh, those talks are always so boring and long and-.”  
  
There was a clatter of things on the floor.  
  
Kaiken slowly turned around, feeling oddly unprepared and slightly tense. It wasn't like this was something completely new; hell, Keiran had seen him in all sorts of debauchery so why was this any different?  
  
“Kaiken…?” Keiran stared at him, his eyes raking over the heels, those legs, the indecent black silk and the lace trim.  
  
Kaiken swallowed. It didn't help that the scent around him had suddenly intensified, and he could see Keiran's pupils dilating. Where were all his witty deadpan teasings to make his lover go crazy and wild? Where was his confidence and nonchalance? Instead, he could only stare back, swallow hard, note awkwardly that he was definitely aroused and the black silk was tenting rather impressively.  
  
“Is. Is this for me?” Keiran was looking at him with want but also adoration and wonder and Kaiken could finally, finally pull himself together.  
  
“I thought I might try something different? You were wondering about male undergarments and all, so.” Kaiken tried to be casual. It was somewhat difficult though when Keiran kept gazing at him so intently. Kaiken wondered if Keiran would actually do anything; his lover seemed to be in somewhat of a trance.  
  
“You know, you can touch me. I'm not some figment of your imagination.”  
“I keep wondering though...”  
  
Kaiken gave a snort but he was suddenly caught off guard when Keiran grabbed him, pulling him close.  
  
“Keiran-”  
“You smell so good right now, and you all dressed up like that, like a big present just for me and I just want to hold you and touch you and take you and-”  
“Well, do it then, don't just talk about it.”  
  
Kaiken didn't need to look to know that Keiran probably had one of his big, dumb, ecstatic smiles that would stretch ear to ear. Kaiken also didn't want to show that he was probably blushing.  
  
“But I like talking about it, you're so pretty right now, those tight stockings wrapped around you, that touch of lace, and you even put this on,” Keiran let his hand trace up Kaiken's thigh, play with the garter belt strap before moving upward. “It looks like silk. It feels so soft. Does it feel soft against you? I bet it feels so nice, doesn't it?”  
  
“Keiran...” Kaiken was starting to feel too hot and slightly frustrated. All this talk was not helping.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
Kaiken was about to retort how slow and lazy his lover was being when Keiran scooped him up suddenly and pushed the door open with his knee. Taken off balance, it took all of Kaiken's focus to hold on to his lover's neck before being pushed onto the bed.  
  
Splayed out, his legs were spread and he had to brace his hands behind him to steady himself. Keiran's look told him exactly how he looked – wanton, ready, a slight blush (which Kaiken kept wondering about. He was hardly a virgin but something about this whole situation made him slightly antsy). He glanced upward and Keiran grinned, gleeful and honest and happy and Kaiken couldn't help the quirk at the corner of his lips.  
  
It was a soft, gentle press, warmth against his lips before they parted and then it was hotter, more insistent and wanting. Keiran stroked long paths against the thigh highs before reaching upward to squeeze his ass, making Kaiken exclaim. Keiran's other hand was teasing against Kaiken's cock, making precum leak, and he teased the head, letting the wetness seep and slide against the silk. The hand went further down, exploring past the balls and then Keiran found the slit in the back.  
  
“It's open…?” Keiran whispered in surprise and Kaiken had to hold back the whimper at his lover pausing his ministrations.  
  
“Yes, I thought it might be interesting-”  
  
“Show me. Turn around.” Keiran's voice was surprisingly authoritative and Kaiken fumbled a bit to obey. He slowly rested his head back down and raised his ass, edging out his legs to expose himself. It felt incredibly open.  
  
Kaiken had expected a touch, perhaps even a light smack, but he felt nothing for a while and wondered what was happening. He was about to crane his neck to look back when he felt it.  
  
Wet.  
Hot.  
Slick.  
  
“!!!!”  
  
Keiran was licking him. Down there. It was a very different sensation than a finger, much slicker, slightly thicker. Kaiken was hyper aware of every touch. A slow swipe around before a tentative push inward. And then further still, before pulling back.  
  
In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out.  
  
Kaiken clutched the sheets, knuckles turning white. He knew he was panting, open mouthed, moaning slightly, trying to push himself further back, trying to get deeper, feel it inside him.  
  
Hands gripped his ass, squeezing tight and firm. Kaiken couldn't focus – he wanted to lift higher to get closer to Keiran's tongue but wanted to rub his hard cock against the sheets so badly, wanted some sort of relief instead of this slow, teasing, ache.  
  
“C'mon,” he started to say, already past the point of caring if he sounded desperate and needy. “Keiran, you-”  
  
The warmth left him and Kaiken choked down a whine.  
  
“Keiran what? Did you want something more? Is it not enough?” Keiran started stroking him, his large, calloused hands going up and down. “Because it's not enough for me. I want to take you, push myself inside of you, did you want that? Would that be nice?” Keiran was breathing heavy and pressing kisses against Kaiken's back.  
  
“Just. Fucking do it, fuck,” Kaiken bit out, beyond frustrated. “I don't like wait-”  
  
A pop of a cap was his only warning, with the slight scent of coconut. Surprise would be an understatement. There was a press of heat against him, much, much larger than fingers.  
  
“Keiran?” Kaiken wasn't scared, more. Asking. Questioning to make sure he wasn't imagining things.  
  
“Shhh, don't worry. I'm going to go slow.”  
  
Kaiken swallowed, anticipating. He could feel the slick dripping around and into him. He was so used to being stretched slowly, but this was something new. The pressure was intense.  
  
“You okay?” Keiran kissed the nape of his neck. “It's not too much?”  
  
Kaiken didn't trust himself to speak properly so he nodded, only wanting more. He could feel himself opening up, slowly getting filled bit by bit and it was so achingly slow. He wanted to go faster, but he knew he wasn't quite ready.  
  
“You feel so much tighter. Warmer,” Keiran said, voice a bit rough and shaky. He was completely inside and Kaiken tried to relax, tried to adjust as best as he could. “I'm going to move now.”  
  
The first pull was hard, something protesting inside and then the push. Slowly, slowly, Kaiken moved to match Keiran's rhythm, pushing upward to meet his thrusts. He could feel his stockings tear under Keiran's fingernails, the other man's grip tight and insistent.  
  
He felt it inside, something building and it wasn't enough. He tried to push back faster. But Keiran was determined to take it slow as he always did – he never wanted to hurt Kaiken. Endearing yes, but this was not their first time and Kaiken needed more.  
  
“I won't break, just fucking-”  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence, it ended up in a gasp when Keiran decided to thrust into him right then, hard and fast.  
  
“What were you saying? Did you like that? You just tightened around me then.” Kaiken wasn't sure if wanted to demand for more or strangle this man. “I'm going faster now.”  
  
_Finally,_ Kaiken thought, but the pace was a bit more intense than he was ready for. He couldn't fight back the pants and moans as Keiran fucked him, deeper and so close to that spot inside of him. Kaiken shifted slightly on the bed. A sudden thrust caught him off guard and _there,_ right _there,_ he felt it, the brush and the tingling jolt rush through his body. He was so, so close, he just needed more and Keiran seemed to notice, seemed to pick up on the spot, pounding relentlessly each time.  
  
“You close? I'm so close right now. You feel it, don't you? You're mine.” Keiran kissed his shoulder, his ear, his neck, open mouthed, his canines pressing into him, and Kaiken felt it, the prick against his nape as his lover bit him. “Nobody else's. You feel so good around me.”  
  
The wet, slapping sounds echoed in the room, loud and incredibly lewd to Kaiken's ears. He was shaking, the bed squeaking each time with each powerful, deep thrust. It was too much and not enough. He could distantly hear himself begging, wanting more, faster and faster, and everything felt like a blur.  
  
Keiran was grunting and nipping with each push. Kaiken knew how close he was, could tell in those desperate holds on his hips, the way he lapped at Kaiken's bite hungrily.  
  
“And-” Kaiken was having trouble speaking properly, “You're mine.”  
  
Keiran growled and a particularly hard thrust had Kaiken shuddering, releasing all over, messy and wet. His whole body shook. He felt Keiran come soon after, hot liquid filling him inside, making him tremble as everything felt so sensitive and raw.  
  
He couldn't quite control the slight spasms as he slowly came down from his high, feeling a haziness cloud over him. Keiran was draped over him, heavy but solid and anchoring. There was that awkward pop when he came out, but Kaiken secretly loved the feel of cum dripping out of him, that feeling of leaking and utter debauchery marking him.  
  
He could only stare upward, feeling incredibly worn out but utterly content. He didn't even mind that Keiran was already nuzzling him, wrapping himself around for the night.  
  
Perhaps other types of… costumes could be interesting to explore.


End file.
